1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufactured by the method, and more particularly, to a technique for manufacturing a semiconductor device by using high-speed epitaxial lift-off and a template for direct growth of III-V group compound layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon (Si) is applied to various kinds of semiconductor devices, representatively a solar cell, a transistor or the like. However, in case of a solar cell, the improvement in efficiency has not been reported after the mid 2000's. Also, in case of a transistor, about 20 nanometer (nm) node process is performed at the present, but problems are caused due to short channel effects. Therefore, there is demanded a next-generation technology for substituting for silicon-based device.
As an alternative for silicon-based devices, III-V group compounds which ensure high mobility, have a direct band gap structure and allow easy band gap engineering are being actively studied. III-V group compounds such as gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), gallium nitride (GaN) or the like have various advantages, but there still remain limits in that a variety of industries have silicon-based platforms and also cost-related problems should be overcome.
To solve the above problems, a method for growing III-V group buffer layer for growing III-V group materials on a silicon substrate is being studied. However, if the III-V group buffer layer growing method is used, defects may occur due to a lattice mismatch between the silicon substrate and the III-V group compound layer, a difference in thermal expansion coefficient and a difference in polarity, which may deteriorate quality of a final product.
As an alternative, in order to solve the problems in that an III-V group compound is not easily grown directly on a silicon substrate and a high cost is required, there has been proposed a method of growing an III-V group compound on an III-V group substrate as an epitaxial layer, then bonding the III-V group compound onto a silicon substrate and removing the III-V group substrate by epitaxial lift-off (ELO). However, in an existing ELO process, a substrate bonding technique using a thin sacrificial layer is used, which consumes a long process time, and the long process time after adhesion may damage the substrate due to an etching solution on the substrate surface.